Miss PCA
by Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the pagaent? This is my version. Smutty. Reveiws are appreciated.


Miss PCA: After the Pageant

Miss PCA: After the Pageant

By: .Daughter of Poseidon.

((BTW, totally OOC))

"Oh my gosh," Lola said as they climbed out of the mud pit. It was starting to get dark and she was still covered in mud. Zoey climbed out after her with Logan bringing up the back. Dean Rivers stood a bit off to the side and glared at all three of them as they made their way over to him.

"You two," He pointed to Zoey and Lola, "in my office and you, finish up this pageant now." He said to Logan. He smirked as Zoey and Lola were marched away with Dean Rivers. He turned around to tell everyone that the pageant would continue but everyone was already leaving back to their dorms. He sighed and headed back to his own dorm for a good hot shower.

-With Lola-

"Dean Rivers-" Lola started to protest but Dean Rivers just held up his hand, silencing her.

"You will apologize to Logan for ruining his tuxedo and for ruining the pageant. I'm sorry girls but it's either that or detention for a week." He explained. Zoey mulled this over and Lola could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I'd rather take the detention." Zoey finally said. Lola stared in shock at her. Zoey normally would just apologize and forget it ever happened. Dean Rivers nodded and Zoey stalked out of the room. He looked at Lola.

"I'm not going to detention." Lola said and Dean Rivers stared at her. "I'm going to apologize for both me and Zoey." He nodded and Lola straightened up, making some of the dried mud chip off.

"I suggest you take a shower and then apologize." Lola nodded and left the room, heading back to her dorm. She stopped outside, it was dark outside and she decided she was just going to apologize right now and then take a shower. She quickly went into the boys' dorm, ignoring whistles from the other boys, and went up to Chase, Michael, and Logan's room. She banged on the door and Chase opened the door, nearly cracking up at the sight of her.

"Is Logan here?" Chase pointed over at the computer. Lola let herself in and went over to the computer, tapping him on the shoulder. Logan turned around and practically jumped out of his skin at the sight of her. "I need to talk to you, alone." She looked pointedly at Chase and Michael. They didn't move. Logan sighed and swiveled around in his chair.

"Get out." He ordered and they finally left. He looked up expectantly at her. She turned around and locked the door.

"Logan Reese, I'm so-" She broke off, unable to finish the word. She cleared her throat and began again. "Logan, I am sor-" She failed again and glared at the smirking boy in front of her.

"Spit it out, Lola," Logan said as he stood up in front of her.

"I'm sorry for ruining your tuxedo and for ruining the pageant." Lola said in a rush. Logan stared at her and Lola waited for a response.

"Thanks for the consideration, but I don't accept your apology." Logan said and turned around.

"WHAT?!" Lola shouted. Logan sighed and turned back to her.

"Lola, you and Zoey ruined my pageant and tux! Why should I forgive you?"

"Because we're you're friends!!"

"That pageant actually was important to me! Okay! I'm not accepting your apology! Now get out!" Logan shouted at her. Lola felt tears burn at the back of her eyes and she bit her bottom lip.

"Please don't yell at me." Lola whispered. Logan stared at her.

"Come here." Logan said and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the mud still caked to her skin. Lola gripped his shirt in her hands and inhaled the musky scent coming off his warm body in waves. The tears broke and she furiously wiped at them. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop crying!" Logan said and Lola rubbed at her eyes.

"I'm not crying." She mumbled. Logan pulled away from her and started rummaging around the room. He came up with a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He handed them to her.

"Here, I doubt that you're going to be able to get out of here without a teacher getting on your case. There's a shower through that door." Logan said and Lola nodded, carrying herself into the shower. Logan sat down on his bed and Chase and Michael back in. "Not down yet, leave." He growled at them. They left in a hurry. Logan slammed the door after them and locked it. He turned around to see Lola coming out of the shower with the t-shirt on and dragging the sweatpants and her dirty dress behind her. She dropped them on the floor and ran a hand through her soaking wet locks.

"Logan," She started and looked up at him only to find him in a rigid state and stopped. Then he was on her. His lips crashed against hers and he reached around and pushed her up against the wall. Lola was surprised but kissed back with as much ferocity, hooking one her legs around his waist. She moaned and he pulled her other leg up, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck. "Logan…" She moaned and he ground his hips against hers. She cried out and Logan contented himself in pulsating his hips against hers whilst tugging the t-shirt over her head. Lola reached between them and unhooked his belt and undoing his pants.

"God Lola," Logan groaned and wiggled out of his jeans, tearing off his shirt and throwing it across the room. Logan pushed Lola up and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Sucking and biting, he worked her underwear down her slender legs and dropped them to the ground. Lola gasped but it was soon covered by her moans as Logan worked his fingers in and out of her. "Come baby, scream my name." He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Oh god… oh oh LOGAN!" She cried as her orgasm exploded onto his hand and the front of his boxers. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. Pulling his boxers down, he pushed his penis deep inside her and she groaned loudly.

A loud knock came to the door. Logan swore and pulled out of her, getting up and throwing his clothes back on. He went to the door and swung it open. Dean Rivers stood there.

"I've gotten complaints about noise coming from this room." Dean Rivers glowered at him. Logan looked behind him and near jumped out of his skin. Lola had disappeared. The bathroom door was still wide open, showing no one was in there, but the window was open.

"Nothing here." Logan muttered and Dean Rivers humphed, spinning on his heel and storming down the hall. Logan closed the door as Chase and Michael came in. He went over to the window and looked down to see a scantily clad Lola running towards the girls' dormitories. He growled and slammed the window shut. Jumping into bed, he announced lights out and turned everything off. He buried himself beneath the covers and promptly began to do his ritual of thinking of things to get rid of his boner.

--

Hope you liked!! Reviews are appreciated.-- .Daughter of Poseidon.


End file.
